


Family And The Obligations It Places On Us

by Entireoranges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Until they aren't, brienne cares more about her duty as heir then she lets on, jaime and brienne are good at hiding feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: A random observation accidentally said out loud leads Jaime and Brienne to a most unexpected place.





	Family And The Obligations It Places On Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure when exactly this takes place. Likely after Lady Stoneheart. Really though it's pretty vague. Also uses the prompt "Life's Our For The Making"

"They'll come a day in which I will have to do my duty as the only surviving heir and marry a man whom cares only about the wealth connected to my name and nothing else." Brienne spoke out suddenly almost as if to herself; her expression full of sadness and far away.

"You have broken three betroth..."

"Only one actually. The other he died before he was able to face what would have been a horrible reality for him. The second he was the one who rightfully ran away." Jaime smiles a bit sinisterly.

"What?"

"Red Connington?" She nods eyebrows arched.

"I took care of him. Nobody disrespects my wench like that." He in the past more often then not had called her wench, it still aggravated her but it was just now a Jaime thing. The my wench though was new.

"Do I dare want to know?"

"Let's just say I learned this' he holds up his golden hand 'has more advantages then I had realized."

"I see. Thank you?" Jaime shrugs and pokes a twig at the small fire in front of the two of them.

"It's fine. You don't have to marry someone whom doesn't care about you." She gives a forced chuckle.

"My options are now and will forever be limited. You have seen me.' a sigh escapes before she continues on 'Only if my brother had not died. Or even my sisters."

"Family and the obligations it places on us is a complex thing is it not?"

"Too much at times."

"What about me?" There had been a passing of a few minutes as both reflect of their thoughts and emotions before Jaime brokered the silence.

"What about you?"

"You don't want to be forced into a loveless and perhaps even abusive marriage. You also don't want to have your lands and name to dissipate into dust. So what about me?" Brienne's heart begins to thud faster. Her thoughts start to make assumptions on what he was getting at. No, that's absolutely foolish...

"Jaime?" Is all she is able to get out, her tone weak.

"I could, I mean we could travel to Tarth. I could meet with your father and..."

"You don't have to do that. I appreciate everything you have done for me' her eyes travel to the gold hand 'but that would be asking too much for anyone to d..."

"I love you." Jaime blurts out, his eyes wide in shock that he at last realized the truth he knew for months.

"You what?"

"I love you. I want to be your husband. I don't even care about the inheritance or anything else."

"Compared to the Lannister name Tarth is..."

"Tarth will be and will always be purer and stronger then Lannister." There is a bitterness and angry inflection to his voice that Brienne as learned not to poke by asking further about.

"I'm too ugly." 

"Not to me."

"Now you are lying. You have told me yourself countless times."

"I was blind then."

"Jaime I..." Her mind freezes and she lowers her head.

"Brienne? I only want the best for you. Gods know you deserve it. And yes I regret to admit you are right no other guy in the kingdoms will fully understand the powerful, ass kicking, brave, but also loyal and generous person you are. You are the most complex and unique person I have ever known. It is for those reasons and more I love you. Perhaps you'll get lucky and your father will find a match in which he'll see it too bu..."

"Yes." Upon re-lifting her head Jaime sees the cascades of tears running down her cheeks. He stands up and resits quickly directly next to her, placing his arm around her, she leans into him.

"Yes?" Though she can not see it he smiles.

"I will marry you Jaime. If my father al..."

"I said I don't care about that."

"But I do." Jaime chuckles.

"Very well then. I won't worry though. If your father was willing and able to pass you off to someone like Red Covington he'll personal officiate the ceremony upon seeing me!" Brienne pulls out of his embrace to be able to look at him. A smile slowly spreads.

"Someone is full of themselves."

"Rightfully confident my lady. It's why you love me.' A strange express washes over him 'you do love me right?"

"I do. Longer then you could ever know. I just never..."

"You never what?"

"Thought you could feel the same. Unless you're jabbing with me?"

"No. I swear I am not." As if to make the declaration official Jaime leans in and with little warning presses his lips onto hers. Its dry. Fairly awkward. And yet the best feeling he had ever experienced. He moves back to gauge her face. Her shy smile and wide eyes is all he needs to know.

"We might not survive."

"Yes, we could die tomorrow. Or we could live another fifty years. It doesn't matter. Long as I have you wench it does not matter any." Brienne this time makes the move for the kiss. It is still awkward and yet more emotionally powerful.

"I will get raven off tomorrow to your father.' Her forehead furors in confession 'to ask him permission for your hand soon as possible. I don't think I can wait the length it will take to travel to Tarth. I know it's improper and later we can have a pro..."

"I don't care about that. Long as my father approves I'll marry you in a muddy ditch."

"How romantic." They both laugh. The silence returns same as her head to his shoulder.

"Did we just get engaged?" She questions.

"Yeah...I think we did. Did you think this was how the evening would end?' Her head violently shakes 'yeah me neither but Gods it feels so right."

"I love you Jaime." It is the first time the words came out and she finds herself wanting to shout it loud as possible. She refrains though.

"I just hope I'm worthy of that love."

"You are more then you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the ending is a bit rough. Sorry about that.


End file.
